1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to computer systems that use radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and service for physically locating a product according to a customer's preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
A customer's experience in purchasing a major product, including a vehicle such as a car, truck or boat, is typically a difficult ordeal. In a usual scenario, the customer tells a sales representative generally what he is looking for, and the sales representative then physically looks over inventory on the lot to find a likely match. The sales representative locates keys for a selected vehicle, often after first speaking with a sales manager, and then takes the customer onto the lot to look at the selected vehicle. The customer often decides that the selected vehicle does not meet his needs/desires, and the cycle starts over again with another vehicle.
Likewise, after the sale is it difficult for the customer to check on a status of the vehicle when being serviced (maintenance, repairs, etc.). The customer must contact his service representative, who is often on another call or otherwise unavailable, who must then track down the vehicle to determine the completion status of the service work being performed.